A Beautiful Wedding
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Quando aceitou se tornar a nova Sra. Masen, Isabella não imaginou no quão bagunçada sua vida se tornaria. Em meio a prova de bolos, a escolha do vestido perfeito e todos os demais preparativos, Isabella estava a um passo de enlouquecer. (Spin-off de A Beautiful Mess)
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** A Beautiful Wedding

 **Autor:** Frida Cullen

 **Beta:** LeiliPattz

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, UA.

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:**

Quando aceitou se tornar a nova Sra. Masen, Isabella não imaginou no quão bagunçada sua vida se tornaria. Em meio a prova de bolos, a escolha do vestido perfeito e todos os demais preparativos, Isabella estava a um passo de enlouquecer. (Spin-off de ABM)

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.

Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!

* * *

 **Surpresa! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Um**

 **Inverno 2018.**

 **Bella POV.**

\- Baby? - A voz rouca de Edward podia ser ouvida em alguma parte da minha mente sonolenta, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia seus dedos acariciando meu rosto. Suspirei diante do seu toque, mas não abri os olhos, o que fez com que ele soltasse uma risada baixa. - Eu já estou saindo para o escritório e você precisa acordar também.

Oh, certo. Já era de manhã.

Preguiçosamente, abri os olhos e sorri quando vi Edward parado ao lado da cama, ajustando sua gravata e olhando em minha direção. Ele sorriu quando viu que eu finalmente tinha aberto os olhos e eu encolhi na cama, antes de claramente pedir por um beijinho ao comprimir meus lábios em um bico. Edward soltou outra risada gostosa, mas rapidamente se inclinou na cama, prolongando o beijo um pouco mais do que o necessário. Quando Edward e eu começamos a namorar, eu não era muito fã de beijos logo após acordar, mas ele rapidamente me fez mudar de ideia. Suspirei contra seus lábios e levei minhas mãos até a sua nuca, já pronta para intensificar o beijo, mas bufei baixinho quando ele segurou meus pulsos e se afastou. Um sorriso brilhando em seus lábios que agora estavam levemente inchados. Fiz um biquinho e ele maneou a cabeça, passando o polegar em meus lábios.

\- Você sabe que não temos tempo para isso agora - ele me lembrou e eu respirei fundo, tentando controlar o que eu realmente queria dizer. - Ei, não faz essa carinha. Eu prometo compensar depois.

Não era como se ultimamente nós estivéssemos tendo tempo para transar mesmo.

\- Tudo bem - me dei por vencida e tentei não criar muita expectativa, por mais que no fundo eu estivesse soltando gritinhos de animação. Após dar uma olhada rápida no rolex em seu pulso esquerdo, ele se inclinou para mais um beijo rápido e então se levantou novamente. - Nos vemos no jantar?

\- Preciso confirmar no escritório, mas farei o possível - prometeu. - Agora eu realmente preciso ir.

Um último beijo e um "eu te amo" depois e eu estava novamente sozinha naquela enorme cama. O que já estava se tornando algo recorrente nas última semanas. Edward e eu quase não conseguíamos ter um tempo realmente para nós dois. Entre a escola de música, os preparativos do casamento e os novos projetos que Edward tinha na M&W, nós praticamente só nos víamos na hora de dormir - isso quando conseguíamos ir dormir juntos - e com isso já tinham umas boas duas semanas desde a última vez que tínhamos feito sexo. E levando em consideração como o sexo sempre tinha sido um personagem principal em nossa relação, eu não precisava explicar o quão _frustrada_ eu estava me sentindo por isso. Não ficávamos tanto tempo sem transar assim desde quando ele precisou viajar para Los Angeles da última vez, mas mesmo assim ainda nos divertíamos pelo _Skype_. Agora nem isso fazíamos mais, pois normalmente estávamos sempre cansados para algo além de uns beijinhos e então dormir abraçadinhos. Mas eu sabia que não era inteiramente culpa dele. Eu também estava completamente ocupada. Além da escola de música, eu ainda precisava me focar nos preparativos para o dia em que eu finalmente me tornaria a nova Sra. Edward Masen. E eu precisava confessar, essa coisa toda de escolher as flores perfeitas, a banda perfeita, o vestido perfeito, os aperitivos perfeitos, o bolo perfeito… era mais frustrante do que eu pensava.

Respirei fundo e joguei as cobertas do lado, sabendo que eu não podia me atrasar. De acordo com o relógio digital na mesa de cabeceira, eu tinha pouco mais de uma hora até estar no escritório de Emily, minha cerimonialista, para finalizarmos o contrato do aluguel do Plaza para o casamento, assim como a confirmação da banda escolhida e alguns detalhes finais da decoração. Tudo estava sendo uma loucura nos últimos tempos, comigo sendo a única filha, meu amado pai estava pagando o que podia para que esse fosse um dos maiores casamentos já vistos em Nova York. Minha família inteira estava voando da Itália e da França para a ocasião, assim como outras dezenas de pessoas que eu mal conhecia, mas sabia que eram importantes de alguma forma para meu pai. Como Edward estava bastante ocupado com os últimos acontecimentos em seu escritório - além da abertura do escritório em LA que ainda tomava bastante tempo, tinha também o projeto gigantesco que Edward havia pegado para a construção de um prédio para algum banco estrangeiro que estava se estabilizando na cidade -, ele não estava tendo muito tempo para me ajudar com algumas coisas e fazia o que podia. Tínhamos ido juntos escolher o bolo e ele tinha também dado sua opinião sobre qual banda ele queria que tocasse em nosso casamento, mas fora isso eu estava apenas com a ajuda de Emily.

Quero dizer, não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que eu não tinha pensado em chamar Carmen para me ajudar - ou que até mesmo ela tenha dado algumas dicas sobre estar a disposição caso eu precisasse de algo -, mas mesmo amando Carmen e com o fato de que com o passar dos anos nós duas tínhamos conseguido estabelecer uma boa relação, que nunca seria uma relação mãe-e-filha, mas sim uma relação de amigas e cunhadas, parte de mim ainda sentia que isso era uma coisa tão de mãe e filha, que chamá-la para me ajudar estaria, de alguma forma, traindo a minha mãe e os sentimentos que eu tinha por ela. Então minha teimosia tinha vencido e eu estava cuidando de tudo sozinha. Edward e eu não queríamos ter o ocasional noivado de um ano, então acima de toda essa correria, ainda tinha o fato de que nós tínhamos decido nos casar no final de abril - basicamente quatro meses após ele ter me pedido em casamento -, pois de acordo com todas as revistas e cerimonialistas - inclusive a minha -, a primavera era a melhor estação do ano para se casar e, como já estávamos no final de janeiro, o tempo parecia cada vez menor para resolver as milhares de coisas. Eu só precisava me lembrar de que no final de todo esse estresse e correria, eu me tornaria a próxima Sra. Masen e tudo valeria a pena. Respirando fundo, eu repeti essa frase em minha cabeça e terminei de ajustar os últimos detalhes na minha roupa. O inverno ainda estava forte em Nova York, então eu coloquei um par de meia calça mais grossa, combinado com minha saia rodada de cintura alta e uma blusa gola laço de seda e cetim na cor mostarda. Por cima, coloquei meu casaco capa verde oliva favorito, finalizando ele com um lenço de seda e nos meus pés eu tinha meus sapados Miu Miu favoritos na cor vinho. Depois de pegar minha bolsa e meus ósculos escuros eu praticamente voei até o elevador do prédio, sabendo que não tinha muito tempo ainda.

Conseguir um táxi não foi difícil e minutos depois eu já estava indo de encontro a Emily, que parecia levemente impaciente pelo meu atraso. Fingi não ver sua expressão e a cumprimentei como se fôssemos grandes amigas. Não era como se ela fosse minha pessoa favorita no mundo, mas ela era uma das melhores cerimonialistas de Nova York e era minha única solução no momento.

\- Você está maravilhosa como sempre, Bella - me cumprimentou, dando um beijinho na minha bochecha. - E atrasada também.

Abri um sorriso quadrado em sua direção, mas não disse nada. Nós tínhamos milhões de coisas para fazer e certamente não tínhamos tempo para uma discussão. Um outro mantra nos últimos tempos tinha sido o de respirar fundo nos encontros para resolver os problemas do casamento. Alice era minha dama de honra, mas como ela tinha suas obrigações em Chicago, não era sempre que ela conseguia largar tudo, mas conversávamos sempre que podíamos por FaceTime para que eu pudesse atualizá-la de todos os detalhes. De qualquer forma, depois do leve desconforto quando nos encontramos, o dia começou a fluir normalmente comigo e Emily. Dei a aprovação final do bolo escolhido: morango com creme de champanhe, que não era definitivamente o meu favorito, mas eu sabia que iria combinar perfeitamente com o frescor da estação. Demos mais uma olhada no esquema de cores, Emily mais uma vez insistindo que eu aceitasse o esquema de cores rosa pink com verde, dizendo que seria a escolha ideal para combinar com os lírios que ela tinha escolhido. Começando a sentir o estresse subindo, eu disse que iria pensar no assunto e ignorei quando ela colocou o esquema de cores na pasta de coisas já definidas. Passamos então para a seleção de músicas que, felizmente, estava perfeita e aparentemente a única coisa certa de todo o dia, e então fomos decidir os detalhes finais do Plaza.

-... e como o casamento cai em uma sexta-feira, eu estava pensando que a gente podi-

\- Desculpa - eu a interrompi. Eu só podia ter escutado ela errado. _Sexta-feira? -_ Eu acho que você se confundiu.

\- Como assim? - perguntou, tirando os olhos da planilha em seu computador e me encarando.

\- Você disse que o casamento vai cair em uma _sexta-feira_. E isso só pode ser um erro, quero dizer, _quem_ casa em uma sexta-feira?

\- Bella, meu bem, eu pensei que você já estava ciente do dia da semana que seu casamento ia cair - respondeu e eu notei o tom levemente debochado, quando ela virou a tela do seu iMac pra mim e então apontou para o calendário. - Viu, só? Dia 14, segunda sexta-feira de abril.

\- Dia 14? - eu praticamente berrei. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. - Emily, meu casamento vai ser no dia 15. Quinze. Não quartorze. Dia quinze, no terceiro sábado de abril. Edward e eu escolhemos a data com muito cuidado para que fosse no dia perfeito para nós dois. E agora você em me dizer que você alugou o Plaza, o lugar mais cobiçado para casamentos em Nova York, para o dia errado?

Minha respiração já estava ofegante e eu estava a um passo de desistir de tudo.

\- Bella, meu bem, se acalme - ela pediu, parecendo notar que eu estava prestes a ter um surto. - Nós podemos resolver isso, ok? Os convites ainda não foram enviados e nós podemos arrumar isso.

E foi então que tudo aconteceu.

Meu coração ficou mais acelerado do que tudo e, sem esperar por mais nada eu simplesmente peguei minha bolsa e saí dali o mais rápido que eu podia. Tentando me conter, mas sem muito sucesso, eu entrei no primeiro táxi que vi pela frente e vagamente me lembro de falar o endereço. Quando finalmente paramos em frente ao prédio, eu apenas joguei uma nota de cinquenta dólares no banco da frente e passei direto pela recepção, entrando no elevador e apertando o botão para o décimo primeiro andar. O barulho do meu salto batendo contra o piso de mármore podia ser ouvido vagamente na minha cabeça e eu marchei direto até a porta no final do corredor, sem me preocupar em ser simpática com ninguém ou de anunciar minha chegada. Quando eu finalmente cheguei em meu destino, a porta se abriu com um baque na parede e um par de olhos verdes me fitou com preocupação quando me viu parada ali.

Edward rapidamente deixou o telefone de lado e caminhou em minha direção.

\- Isabella? Está tudo bem?

\- Os convites ainda não foram enviados - eu me vi murmurando.

\- O que?

\- Os convites. Do nosso casamento. Eles ainda não foram enviados. Mas tudo bem porque a data nele estava errada. Agora nós vamos nos casar em uma _sexta-feira_.

\- Ba-

\- Eu odeio verde limão e rosa pink - o interrompi. - E odeio bolo de morango.

\- Baby - Edward tentou de novo, desta vez se aproximando mais e segurando meu rosto em suas mãos. - Você não está fazendo sentido algum. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu… eu… eu…

E então eu me vi incapacitada de dizer qualquer outra coisa, pois no segundo em que senti o conforto do seu toque em meu rosto, eu simplesmente desabei e deixei que todo o estresse das últimas semanas fossem liberados pelas lágrimas e pelos soluços incontroláveis que saíam dos meus lábios.

\- Shh… - Edward murmurou, me levantando em seus braços e caminhando comigo até o seu sofá, onde ele me abraçou apertado e me consolou da forma que só ele sabia. - Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. Shh… Eu e amo e eu estou aqui, ok?

E, pela primeira vez em semanas, eu pude sentir que ele realmente estava ao meu lado.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Não acredito que eu finalmente estou postando esse spin-off da Maldita e do Bobinho! A Leili e eu estamos conversando sobre ele já tem um bom tempo e pra quem faz parte do grupo já sabia sobre ele também. Agora nossa Maldita está em uma nova fase da sua vida e ao que parece ela está surtando um pouquinho com tudo ao seu redor. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo (eu ja tenho os próximos adiantados e acredito que a fic terá cinco capítulos do total). Por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam! Nos vemos em breve. s2_

 **N/B:** _Eu estou tão feliz em ver uma nova fase desses lindos e matar mais a saudade dessa história. Tadinha da maldita, as pressões de uma preparação perfeita de casamento está deixando ela doida. Mas ela tem o bobinho que está sempre pronto para apoiá-la s2 Comentem e digam o que acham dessa nova fase deles! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de mais nada: muito obrigada pelos reviews! Vocês são maravilhosas e fiquei muito feliz em ver vocês me acompanhando aqui também. s2

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo Dois**

 **Bella POV.**

A primeira coisa que vi quando abri os olhos, foram as belíssima montanhas que rodeavam a cidade que eu tanto amava: Florença. Sim, em alguns minutos eu estaria aterrissando na Itália. Quando eu acordei no sofá de Edward após ter uma crise de choro horrível, meu Bobinho calmamente cuidou de mim e, após se certificar de que eu finalmente tinha comido algo, ele me informou que estávamos indo para a Itália. A princípio eu apenas neguei, dizendo que não podia simplesmente deixar de lado todos os preparativos do casamento de lado assim, mas quanto mais eu pensava, mais a ideia soava atraente em minha cabeça. Eu sentia falta se respirar o ar italiano, sentia falta de ver minha Nonna, mas, principalmente, eu sentia de ter um tempo a sós com Edward. E era exatamente isso que ele estava me prometendo: dez dias na Itália onde nossa a única preocupação seria um com o outro. E, no final das contas, eu ainda tinha o bônus de rever minha Nonna que eu já não via fazia um bom tempo, visto que a vida agitada em Nova York nos impediu de visitá-la no Natal como tínhamos planejado.

Soltei um suspiro e me aconcheguei na poltrona, vendo que Edward estava acordado e concentrado lendo algo em seu tablet. Espiei ainda com o olho meio aberto e sorri vendo que, como prometido, ele não estava trabalhando e sim lendo um livro para passar o tempo. Vendo que eu havia acordado, Edward virou de lado e depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, antes de ajustar seus óculos e então voltar para a sua leitura. Ugh. Eu amava e odiava quando ele usava óculos de leitura. Amava porque ele ficava ainda mais sexy do que o normal. E odiava porque no momento não podíamos fazer nada a respeito. Soltei uma lufada de ar e deixei que um biquinho se formasse em meus lábios.

\- Qual o motivo do biquinho? - Edward perguntou, deixando o tablet de lado.

\- Você está de óculos.

\- Eu pensei que você você gostava de quando eu usava meu óculos? - indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha e eu grunhi, cruzando os braços. - Oh!

\- É… oh! - resmunguei. - Será que a comissária vai se importar se eu simplesmente montar em você como se esse avião fosse cair a qualquer momento? - perguntei e notei como seus olhos ficaram mais escuros com a sugestão.

\- Isabella - grunhiu e eu bati meus cílios em sua direção, passando minha mão em sua coxa. - Comporte-se.

\- Você é chato - resmunguei novamente, cruzando meus braços debaixo do peito e sorrindo quando vi que seus olhos de repente ficaram vidrados ali. - Gosta do que vê? - indaguei.

\- Você é uma garota problema - maneou a cabeça e se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido nos lábios e então voltou a se sentar em sua poltrona. - Comporte-se por mais alguns minutos, por favor.

\- Por quantos minutos? - perguntei impaciente. Eu ainda estava frustrada que ontem nós não conseguimos transar, pois, depois que eu acordei e saímos para jantar, Edward me avisou da viagem e então o resto do tempo foi gasto com os preparativos de última hora, pois meu brilhante noivo tinha comprado duas passagens saindo de Nova York às onze e quinze da noite, o que não nos dava muito tempo.

\- Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que sabem esperar - ele me lembrou e eu revirei os olhos com a lembrança de como ele sempre falava isso pra minha quando começamos a sair. - E sem biquinho.

\- Unf - bufei e ele soltou uma risada, puxando minha mão para ele e dando um beijo nela. Sorri quando ele não a soltou e seguimos assim pelo resto do voo.

Quando finalmente posamos FLR pouco depois das três da tarde no horário local, Edward e eu gastamos mais alguns minutos enquanto ele alugava um carro para podermos nos locomover pela cidade e então finalmente seguimos em direção a fazenda da família Swan. Durante boa parte do caminho, Edward manteve sua mão firme em minha coxa - obrigada Deus pelos carros automáticos - e quando finalmente atravessamos os portões da fazenda, eu franzi as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele passou direto pela casa e continuou o caminho por uma estrada nova que seguia pela parte de trás da propriedade.

\- Onde você está indo? - perguntei confusa e ele me lançou um olhar rápido, mas cheio de significados.

\- Eu te prometi uma viagem onde dedicaríamos 100% do tempo a nós dois e é isso que eu estou te dando - respondeu, acelerando o carro. - Nós estamos indo para a cabana. Sozinhos.

Ugh.

A cabana. Como eu podia ter me esquecido dela? Pouco depois do casamento do meu pai, Nonna havia decidido que apesar de a casa ser grande o suficiente para receber a família toda, ainda seria legal ter um local onde as pessoas pudessem ter um pouco de privacidade caso quisessem, por isso ela havia mandado construir uma pequena cabana de madeira que ficava no alto da propriedade, dando uma ótima visão dos vinhedos e do resto da paisagem que o local oferecia. E eu estava ansiosa pra finalmente poder conhecê-la. Quero dizer, eu estava ainda mais ansiosa para poder passar um tempo a sós com Edward, mas conhecer a cabana era um bônus.

\- Eu estou vendo esse sorrisinho aí - Edward provocou, parando o carro na pequena estrada que ficava em frente a cabana de madeira e então se inclinou para me dar um beijo forte, porém rápido, antes de se afastar e sussurrar contra meus lábios. - Fica quietinha aí.

\- Ok - respondi, mordendo os lábios.

Quando ele abriu a minha porta alguns segundos depois, eu já estava mais do que pronta para montar em seu colo e ele abriu um sorriso arrogante em minha direção, fazendo com que algumas linhas ao redor dos seus olhos aparecessem. Eu amava como ele ficava ainda mais gostoso com o passar dos anos. E amava ainda mais como ele era todinho meu. Retribuindo o sorriso, aceitei a mão que ele estava estendendo em minha direção e saí do carro, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros e me inclinando para beijá-lo com mais vontade. Grunhindo, Edward apertou minha cintura e me prensou contra a lataria do carro, me fazendo gemer e enterrar meus dedos em seu cabelo. Eu já estava pronta para enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura e continuar aquilo ali mesmo, quando ele começou a diminuir a velocidade do beijo e então o finalizou com uma mordidinha em meu lábio.

\- A gente provavelmente deveria continuar isso lá dentro - sugeriu.

\- Aham - respondi ainda um pouco tonta, mas não fiz questão de me afastar dele, preferindo por seguir com meus planos e enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, de forma que eu conseguisse sentir exatamente o quão _animado_ ele estava para continuar as coisas.

\- Isabella… - advertiu.

\- O que foi? - perguntei batendo os cílios e apertando as pernas ao seu redor e então abri os lábios em um perfeito " _o_ ", fingindo surpresa. - Oh, desculpe-me. Às vezes eu me esqueço que você já não é meio velho e pode acabar machucando a coluna ao me carregar…

\- Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velho aqui - grunhiu, espalmando minha bunda com suas mãos grandes e então praticamente derrubou a porta de entrada da cabana. Aproveitei o trajeto até o quarto para tirar meu vestido e então soltei uma risadinha quando ele me jogou bem no meio da cama macia. - Espero que você esteja pronta…

\- Você sabe que eu estou sempre pronta pra você - murmurei, lambendo os lábios quando ele tirou a camisa e a jogou no chão. - Você sempre me deixa tão, hm, _molhada_ … - continuei, descendo a mão pela minha barriga e então enfiei os dedos dentro da minha calcinha, molhando-os com meu líquido e então levei os dedos até os lábios de Edward. - Que provar?

\- Eu juro por deus que um dia você vai me dar um ataque do coração - resmungou, antes de tomar meus dedos em seus lábios e então fechar os olhos. Gemi com a imagem e usei a mão livre para tentar desabotoar a sua calça. Eu já tinha cansado de preliminares.

\- Edward - gemi, lutando contra seu cinto e ele liberou meus dedos, soltando uma risada e então se afastou de mim, tirando sua calça e levando sua cueca junto. Lambi os lábios com a visão e aproveitei para me livrar também da minha calcinha e do meu sutiã.

\- Provavelmente desta vez vai ser bem rápido e forte - ele começou, posicionando seu membro em minha entrada e eu soltei um gemido.

\- Eu gosto de rápido e forte - respondi, puxando-o pelo pescoço para mais um beijo. Eu sentia falta dessa proximidade.

\- Mas eu prometo que mais tarde eu vou cuidar bem de você - murmurou contra meus lábios, me beijando com força ao mesmo tempo em que unia nossos corpos.

Soltei um gemido alto com a sensação e cravei minhas unhas em suas costas bem malhada e ele enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço, dando algumas mordiscadas ali enquanto me fazia esquecer meu próprio nome. Naquele momento nós não estávamos nos preocupando em sermos gentis ou em românticos, aquele era um momento de necessidade onde tudo o que buscávamos era nos reconectar da forma que tínhamos sido tão negligentes nas últimas semanas. E, enquanto eu sentia Edward me preencher da forma que só ele sabia fazer, eu não pude deixar de sentir as velhas borboletas em meu estômago, me lembrando de como éramos bons juntos.

\- Uh… tão bom - gemi, puxando os fios de cabelo da sua nuca e arqueando minhas costas. - Edward? - chamei. Minha voz saindo mais rouca e ofegante do que o normal.

\- O que foi? - perguntou igualmente ofegante. - Estou te machucando? Eu coloquei muita força na hora de segurar sua cintura, não foi?

Soltando uma risadinha com seu tom preocupado, eu dei um beijinho em seus lábios e então o empurrei na cama, de forma que ele ficasse deitado de costas e então antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, montei nele e espalmei minhas mãos em seu peitoral. Eu precisava de mais. Hmm… eu amava como ele tinha alguns pelinhos ali.

\- Você não me machucou - respondi, me inclinando para depositar alguns beijos em seu pescoço. - É que é a minha vez de ir por cima.

\- Bom… sinta-se à vontade - respondeu, abrindo um sorriso e eu mordi os lábios, unindo nossos corpos novamente e começando a me movimentar numa velocidade que fez com que os únicos sons proferidos naquele cômodos fossem nossos gemidos e alguns xingamentos que saíam ocasionalmente da boca de Edward. Ugh. Eu amava quando ele ficava soltando palavrões no meio do sexo. _Tão sexy…_

De qualquer forma, minha vez no topo não durou muito, pois, assim que eu atingi meu orgasmo, Edward subitamente nos virou de volta na cama e então começou a buscar pelo seu próprio ápice. Ápice este que ele chegou pouco tempo depois, enfatizando o que ele estava sentindo com uma longa estocada e então com uma mordida em meu ombro. Depois de nos rolar mais uma vez na cama, Edward me deitou por cima dele e me abraçou apertado. Abri um sorriso e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, aproveitando enquanto enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos em minhas costas. Depois de todo o estresse que eu estava passando nos últimos tempos, aquele momento estava sendo perfeito. Soltei um suspiro em contentamento e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de finalmente estar em seus braços da maneira certa novamente.

Quando abri os olhos ao que parecia ser pelo menos uma hora mais tarde, a primeira coisa que notei foi o fato de que Edward não estava ao meu lado na cama, o que fez com que um bico aparecesse em meus lábios. A segunda coisa que notei foi que já estava escuro e que o quarto estava iluminado por algumas velas. Abrindo um sorriso, peguei a camisa dele que estava jogada no chão e saí do quarto, notando que o caminho até a sala de jantar também estava iluminado por velas. Humm… ao que parece meu Bobinho esteve ocupado enquanto eu tirava um cochilo. E foi exatamente isso que confirmei quando cheguei na sala de jantar e notei a mesa que ele tinha preparado para mim. Soltei um suspiro e ele imediatamente parou de organizar os talheres, me lançando um olhar e então caminhou em minha direção.

\- Eu já estava indo te acordar - murmurou, se inclinando para um beijo. Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a sensação dos seus lábios por alguns minutos. - Dormiu bem?

\- Uhum - respondi manhosa e abracei a cintura dele. - E ao que parece você esteve bem acordado. Qual o motivo disso tudo?

\- Eu já te falei mais cedo. Essa viagem é sobre nós dois e nada mais. Por isso nós vamos aproveitar o maravilhoso jantar que sua Nonna preparou para nós dois e então nós vamos aproveitar aquela lareira maravilhosa enquanto conversamos sobre os últimos acontecimentos - respondeu, beijando minha testa e então me levou até a mesa.

Como já esperado, o jantar estava mais do que maravilhoso e, muito embora Edward tentou conversar comigo sobre o que estava acontecendo nas últimas semanas, eu fiz o meu máximo para adiar o assunto e, após alguns tentativas frustradas de tentar me fazer falar, Edward percebeu que eu precisava de um tento para processar o que eu queria dizer e então comemos enquanto conversávamos sobre coisas bobas Todavia, quando acabamos o jantar eu soube que não podia mais evitar. Meu Bobinho me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma jamais poderia sonhar e sabia que se ele deixasse eu evitaria aquela conversa pelo resto da viagem então, quando já tínhamos acabado o jantar e estávamos aproveitando uma taça de vinho em frente a lareira ele finalmente trouxa à tona o que eu mais tentava evitar.

\- Isabella - ele começou, colocando meu cabelo para trás e dando um beijo entre meu pescoço e meu ombro. -, agora que você já dançou ao redor do assunto de todas as formas possíveis, será que você poderia finalmente me contar o que está se passando nesta cabecinha? Eu sei que tem a ver com o casamento - ele murmurou, respirando fundo. - O que aconteceu? Você não quer mais se casar?

\- É claro que eu ainda quero me casar - respondi ultrajada, me ajoelhando no tapete felpudo e ficando de frente para ele. - É só que…

\- Baby, você sabe que não precisa ficar nervosa - incentivou e eu respirei fundo, buscando coragem.

\- Eu odeio todo o estresse que os preparativos estão me fazendo ter. Eu devia estar calma e aproveitando o momento, mas… Eu odeio nossa cerimonialista, eu odeio o formato que o nosso casamento está tomando, eu odeio as cores, as flores…

\- A gente pode mudar tudo. A cerimonialista, a data, o lugar… O que você quiser. Basta dizer.

\- Você tem certeza? - indaguei, e ele assentiu. Tomando mais uma respiração profunda, eu finalmente disse o que tanto queria: - Eu quero me casar aqui, na Itália. Na fazenda da minha família.

* * *

 _Oi, oi! Alguém mais suspirando depois desse capítulo? É bom ver como eles continuam os mesmos depois de tanto tempo, né? A Maldita finalmente desabafou o que estava sentindo para o Bobinho. E agora? Como vocês acham que ele vai reagir? Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam do capítulo! Nos vemos na semana que vem. s2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

 **Bella POV.**

\- Se você quer se casar aqui na Itália, nós vamos nos casar aqui na Itália.

E com essa pequena frase, Edward me lembrou mais uma vez o motivo de eu o amar tanto e eu pude, finalmente, sentir todo aquele nervosismo desnecessário das últimas semana se esvair do meu corpo como se ele nunca tivesse significado nada e pela primeira vez em semanas eu me senti completamente leve e animada. Soltando um gritinho animado, eu deixei minha taça e vinho de lado e pulei em seu colo, enchendo seu rosto de beijinhos e fazendo ele soltar uma risada com minha reação exagerada. Não era como se eu conseguisse me controlar, no entanto. Quero dizer, Edward sempre fazia o possível para me fazer feliz e poder me dar tudo aquilo que eu queria, no entanto era maravilhosa a sensação de poder ver quando ele me apoiava sem nem ao menos precisar pensar muito no assunto.

\- Você é o melhor Bobinho do mundo! - exclamei, antes de selar nosso acordo com um beijo e alguns segundos depois estávamos aproveitando cada centímetro daquele tapete felpudo enquanto, mais uma vez, nos reconectávamos naquele dia.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte notei que, mais uma vez, eu estava sozinha na cama e soltei um suspiro longo. Eu odiava acordar sozinha, o que não fazia muito sentido visto que eu tinha passado os primeiro dezoito anos da minha vida assim, porém, depois de Edward entrar em minha vida, era impossível não deixar que um bico mimado se formasse em meus lábios quando eu acordava sem poder sentir seu corpo forte me abraçando por trás, ou então sem escutar as batidas do seu coração quando eu adormecia com a cabeça em seu peitoral. Esfreguei os olhos levemente para me acostumar com a claridade do dia e então ofeguei baixinho quando notei que, em cima da branqueta que ficava na ponta da cama, havia uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã. Da minha posição na cama, eu pude ver uma garrafa de café prata, uma pequena jarra com suco e uma tigela com frutas. Querendo ver o que mais Edward tinha preparado, me sentei na cama e dei mais uma olhada na bandeja, notando que Edward tinha colocado também um pote de geleia, outro de pasta de amendoim e dois pratos com torradas. Olhei ao redor do quarto querendo encontrar meu Bobinho e sorri quando vi ele entrando no quarto segurando uma pequena jarra de porcelana.

\- Tinha esquecido do creme - explicou, colocando a jarra na bandeja e então subiu na cama, se inclinando em minha direção para me dar um beijo rápido.

\- Hummm… ainda bem que você se lembrou a tempo - murmurei contra seus lábios e então me afastei, lançando em sua direção um olhar que ele conhecia bem. - Você sabe como eu gosto de _tomar meu_ _creme_ logo pela manhã.

\- Isabella - advertiu, soltando um grunhido e eu mordi os lábios, o olhando com uma falsa inocência.

\- O que foi? Eu estava falando do creme para colocar no café - disse e ele maneou a cabeça, murmurando um _maldita_ e eu não segurei a risadinha. Bobinho.

\- Você é uma garota problema, Isabella - resmungou.

\- E você me ama mesmo assim - bati o cílios e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Você sabe que sim - respondeu, se inclinando para me dar mais um beijo rápido. - Bom dia, linda.

\- Bom dia. Qual a ocasião do café da manhã na cama?

\- Bom, além de ter percebido que eu estava sendo um noivo um tanto quanto ausente nos últimos meses - ele começou, puxando a bandeja para mais perto de nós dois e então se sentou ao meu lado. - Eu também queria ter uma oportunidade para conversar sobre ontem.

\- Você não mudou de ideia, mudou? - indaguei preocupada e ele soltou uma risada.

\- Não, eu ainda concordo com o casamento acontecer aqui na Itália - respondeu. - Mas eu queria discutir os detalhes, entender o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha. Entre seu pequeno surto no meu escritório e seu pedido de ontem a noite, nós não conversamos muito.

Foi a minha vez de dar uma risada.

É. Nós não tínhamos tido muito tempo para conversar mesmo. Principalmente na noite anterior, quando eu simplesmente o ataquei quando ele concordou com o casamento sendo aqui na fazenda da minha família. Não que eu me arrependesse, no entanto. Pular em Edward era sempre uma atividade que valia a pena.

\- Você tem razão - soltei uma risadinha, me acomodando na cama e começando a me servir.

Então pelos próximos minutos Edward e eu conversamos. Quero dizer, nós _realmente_ conversamos. Eu finalmente contei a ele sobre como eu realmente me sentia sobre nossa cerimonialista ficar querendo enfiar mil ideias que ela achava ser perfeita pra cima de mim, sem realmente se importar com o que _eu_ achava perfeito. Desabafei sobre como eu estava me sentindo levemente abandonada por ter que fazer tudo sozinha com toda essa história de que Edward estava sempre ocupado e quase não nos víamos mais, o que estava sendo horrível e bastante irônico, já que quando morávamos em Chicago e em casas separada, nós conseguíamos nos ver com muito mais frequência do que nas últimas semanas.

\- Me desculpa por te fazer sentir assim - ele murmurou, segurando meu rosto em um de suas mãos e me beijando docemente. - Eu sei que ultimamente tenho trabalhado muito. Eu prometo que quando voltarmos para Chicago terei uma reunião com Jasper para resolver isso. Ou vamos dividir novamente nossas obrigações, ou eu vou contratar alguém para ajudar com todas as mudanças que o escritório está sofrendo - prometeu.

\- Eu vou fazer você se lembrar disso - respondi, virando o rosto para beijar a palma da sua mão e então continuei. - Mas não é só isso que tem me incomodado. Quando eu me permitia pensar no meu casamento, eu sempre imaginei que eu não seria como todas as outras noivas. Que eu não deixaria o estresse tomar conta de mim e não pararia de viver minha vida só para cuidar do casamento. Mas olha só pra mim! Eu não tenho dormido ou comido direito, eu não vou para a academia tem semanas…

\- E seu corpo continua perfeito - me interrompeu e eu revirei os olhos. É claro que ele não notaria, mas eu sabia que minhas curvas já não estavam tão definidas quanto antes. Quero dizer, não era nada exagerado ou algo do tipo, mas era aquele tipo de coisa que você sempre percebia em si mesma.

\- Enfim, eu preciso admitir que grande parte desse estresse é minha culpa e fruto da minha teimosia em achar que eu consigo fazer tudo sozinha sem precisar da ajuda de ninguém, mas ainda assim… Eu nunca quis um casamento estressante.

\- E você não deve ter um casamento estressante - concordou.

\- Eu sei que eu devo estar sendo boba ou algo do tipo, mas quando eu me aceitei me casar com você eu só queria poder finalmente me tornar a Sra. Masen. Eu nunca quis todo esse estresse que vem junto com os preparativos. O que eu sei que é praticamente impossível, mas…

\- Você não está sendo boba - disse, sorrindo de canto pra mim. - Nenhum casamento devia ser estressante. Nós dois vamos nos casar. Esse devia ser o único foco. E não quais flores ficam mais bonitas com a estação ou qualquer merda do tipo. Ou qual sabor do bolo escolher…

\- Eu odeio o sabor do bolo que Emily me fez escolher.

\- Eu pensei que tivéssemos escolhido o sabor juntos? - ele perguntou.

\- É, mas depois ela me fez mudar para morango com champanhe. Eu não quero um bolo de morango com champanhe. Eu quero um bolo de tiramisù.

\- Um bolo de tiramisù? - perguntou engolindo em seco.

\- Aham - respondi, dedilhando seu peitoral. - Você sabe como sempre gostei de coisas que me deixassem com esse efeito. Ou melhor dizendo, que te deixassem com esse efeito. Não que você precise de um doce para te colocar _pra cima_...

\- Isabella - alertou e eu soltei uma risadinha, dando um beijo em seu queixo.

\- Ok, ok… mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - disse.

\- Isabella, quando anos atrás eu conversei com seu pai sobre você e eu, eu prometi a ele que eu sempre faria o possível para te dar tudo aquilo que você desejasse. E se ter um casamento sem preocupações e sem estresse, é exatamente isso que eu vou te dar.

\- Sério? - perguntei sorrindo abobalhada. Eu amava quando meu Bobinho ficava todo intenso e romântico assim.

\- Sério - respondeu, me beijando novamente.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, desta vez seus lábios foram mais firmes contra os meus e quando eu dei por mim nossa bandeja de café da manhã tinha sido esquecida e eu estava deitada na cama com Edward cobrindo meu corpo com o seu.

E assim nossa rotina se seguiu pelo resto do final de semana. Como tinha me prometido, Edward e eu aproveitamos aquele tempo para focar apenas em nós dois e em nossa relação. E estava sendo simplesmente maravilhoso poder me reconectar com ele daquela forma novamente. Não era como se nós dois estivéssemos tendo problemas nos últimos tempos, mas era impossível negar que de alguma forma tínhamos deixado de lado essa nossa conexão que tinha sido forte desde a primeira vez que nos esbarramos na Ortanic em Chicago quando tudo o que fazíamos era provocar um ao outro. E eu não estava falando só do sexo - muito embora eu realmente estivesse feliz com todo o sexo que estávamos fazendo desde que tínhamos chegado na Itália. Sim, sexo com Edward era algo de outro mundo e sempre seria uma parte importante da nossa relação, mas eu realmente tinha sentido falta de apenas poder conversar horas e horas com ele, de simplesmente poder ser boba ao lado dele e falar de tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça. Ele tinha sido a primeira pessoa desde Alice que eu me sentia a vontade o suficiente para falar de tudo e eu me lembro do quão assustada eu tinha ficado quando percebi a importância dele em minha vida. E era ótimo poder ver que anos depois ainda conseguíamos ser assim.

Por isso, no sábado de manhã eu fui acordada com beijos no pescoço e, após no entregarmos um ao outro mais uma vez, Edward me carregou até a cozinha e então preparamos um café da manhã juntos. O resto do dia ficamos na sala assistindo filmes e curtindo o momento. Já no domingo, foi a minha vez de acordar Edward com uma surpresa quando eu decidir mostrar pra ele o que eu _realmente_ quis dizer na sexta-feira de manhã quando o provoquei sobre o creme. Claro que meu Bobinho acordou me chamando de todos os nomes possíveis e assim que eu terminei o meu _bom dia_ , ele nos virou na cama e me atacou com beijos e mordiscadas. Eu amava quando ele ficava mais _selvagem_ comigo na cama e não tinha medo de mostrar o que realmente queria e como queria. Todavia, no domingo a noite, Edward mostrou o outro lado dele que eu também amava: o romântico perdido que me fazia suspirar sempre como se eu fosse uma adolescente boba e apaixonada.

Com um banho de banheira cheio de pétalas de rosa, velas, champanhe e morangos, Edward e eu terminamos o nosso final de semana da melhor forma possível.

Já na segunda-feira de manhã, Edward e eu finalmente resolvemos sair da nossa bolha e deixamos a cabana de lado para poder ir até a casa principal da fazenda, onde minha Nonna estaria nos esperando com um delicioso café da manhã. Eu realmente estava amando passar esses dias focando apenas na minha relação com Edward, mas eu precisava assumir que estava terrivelmente ansiosa para ver minha Nonna novamente e também para poder matar saudades da comida que só ela conseguia fazer e, ao julgar pela expressão animada de Edward enquanto ele dirigia até lá, eu podia dizer que ele também estava. Alguns poucos minutos depois estacionamos o carro na entrada e eu precisei segurar meu gritinho quando descemos do Audi que Edward tinha alugado e começamos a subir as escadas da entrada. Mesmo daqui de fora eu já podia sentir o cheiro delicioso do café que Nonna fazia.

\- Ansiosa? - Edward perguntou em um tom provocativo e eu revirei os olhos, abrindo a porta e entrando na casa sem me preocupar em bater. Eu sabia que Nonna não se importaria, além do mais, eu queria poder surpreendê-la quando chegássemos na cozinha.

Entretanto, as coisas não ocorreram como eu planejava e, assim que pisamos na cozinha, eu não pude segurar o ofegar quando vi as três pessoas que eu menos esperava ver no momento sentadas ao redor da mesa enquanto Nonna servia o café.

 _O que eles estavam fazendo aqui?_

* * *

 ** _Eles finalmente saíram da bolha e foram pra casa da Nonna. Quem será que está lá esperando a Bella? Não deixem de comentar! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Betado por LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quatro**

 **Bella POV.**

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntei, repetindo meu pensamento anterior e ainda me sentindo completamente surpresa ao ver Alice, Carmen e Beth sentadas ali. Automaticamente me virei para meu noivo, que tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios, indicando que ele sabia muito bem sobre essa visita surpresa. - O que você fez?

\- Eu te prometi um casamento sem estresse, não prometi? - perguntou, passando o polegar de leve no meu maxilar e me encarando com ternura. - Um passarinho me contou que você sempre comentava sobre como os vinhedos aqui ficam lindos no inverno por causa da neve e em como seria um cenário perfeito para um casamento. O passarinho estava errado?

Arregalei os olhos quando percebi o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Eu sabia que o _passarinho_ era, na verdade, ninguém menos do que minha melhor amiga. É claro que eu já tinha comentado isso com ela várias vezes. Tendo passado parte da minha infância aqui na fazenda, eu sempre me pegava admirando a paisagem. Especialmente no inverno quando tudo ficava coberto por um manto branco de neve. Mas… isso queria dizer que ele queria que a gente se casasse aqui e _agora_? Nós nunca teríamos tempo para arrumar tudo.

\- É para isso que as meninas estão aqui - Edward disse, provavelmente notando minha expressão confusa. - Você quer um casamento sem estresse, rodeada apenas pela família e amigos mais íntimos. Quando eu te pedi em casamento eu prometi que faria tudo ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz. Então me deixa fazer isso agora. Não só para você, mas para nós dois. Case-se comigo aqui na Itália no próximo sábado. Pare de pensar em todos os possíveis problemas e apenas diga sim.

\- É claro que sim! - exclamei, me jogando em seus braços e atacando seus lábios com um beijo apaixonado que só foi interrompido quando escutamos as risadas de Alice e Carmen e o suspiro apaixonado de Beth e Nonna.

\- Bom, agora que tudo ficou explicado, que tal minha neta me dar um abraço antes de nos sentarmos para comer? - Nonna sugeriu.

Depois de vários beijos e abraços, Edward e eu nos sentamos para comer o delicioso café da manhã que minha Nonna tinha preparado, enquanto Alice me contava sobre como Edward tinha preparado tudo para que ela, Carmen e Beth chegassem aqui tão rápido. Aparentemente, após o meu pequeno surto e a nossa conversa na cabana alguns dias atrás, meu bobinho esperou até que eu estivesse dormindo e então rapidamente entrou em contato com a minha melhor amiga, explicando a situação para ela.

\- Você precisava ver como ele estava durante a ligação - minha melhor amiga disse suspirando. - Ele estava pronto para ir até o outro lado do planeta se isso fosse fazer você feliz.

Soltei uma risadinha quando notei as pontinhas das orelhas dele ficarem vermelhas ao ouvir minha amiga falando sobre como ele era um noivo carinhoso e apaixonado e dei um beijo rápido em seu queixo.

\- Enfim, depois de alguns minutos conversando, eu prometi que entraria em contato com Beth e Carmen para acertarmos os últimos detalhes para nossa viagem e aqui estamos.

\- Wow - sussurrei. - Obrigada por estarem aqui. O papai também veio? - perguntei.

\- Infelizmente ele teve alguns problemas na empresa e só poderá vir amanhã - Carmen respondeu e então abriu um sorriso conspirador. - Ele e meu pai estão vindo juntos. É uma pena que não vamos estar lá para ver o que vai acontecer com os dois presos em um avião por tantas horas juntos.

Soltei uma risada com a provocação dela. Eu evitava pensar muito no fato de que meu pai e eu tínhamos o mesmo sogro porque ainda era um pouco estranho pra mim, mas eu não podia negar que achava super engraçado a relação do meu pai com Anthony. Por mais que os anos tenham se passado, Anthony ainda amava provocar meu pai e deixá-lo nervoso. Quando os dois estavam juntos era uma das poucas vezes que eu realmente via meu pai praticamente gaguejar ao tentar responder uma pergunta. Óbvio que no começo eu me preocupei que Anthony me trataria da mesma forma, mas eu estava completamente enganada, pois meu sogro simplesmente parecia me adorar. Meu pai provavelmente nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas eu sabia que ele ficava com um pouco de ciúmes disso.

\- Estão todos vindo para o casamento? - perguntei, me virando para Edward. - Quero dizer, como vocês conseguiram planejar isso tão rápido? O que falta planejar? E o meu vestido? Eu nunca vou conseguir um vestido em uma semana… e o bolo? E como vamos fazer a dec-

\- O que eu te falei sobre não ter que se preocupar com nada? - Edward me interrompeu, colocando o dedo na minha boca e eu precisei segurar o movimento quase que automático de abrir meus lábios e provocar ele. Ao invés disso apenas dei um beijinho na ponta do seu dedo e ele arregalou os olhos, antes de retirá-lo dali e coçar a garganta, obviamente constrangido. Bobinho. - Enfim, como eu te prometi, você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Apenas diga o que você quer e nós faremos acontecer. Eu não me importo com a quantidade de dinheiro que vou gastar para termos tudo pronto a tempo.

\- Você é o melhor noivo do mundo - murmurei, roubando um beijo dele e fazendo Beth e Nonna suspirar.

\- Só um cara apaixonado e querendo se casar o mais rápido possível com a mulher que ama - respondeu, me dando mais um beijinho antes de se afastar e então se virar para Alice, estendendo em sua direção um cartão preto. - Aqui está meu cartão. Divirta-se.

Soltei uma risada com a forma que os olhos da minha melhor amiga começaram a brilhar, provavelmente pensando nas possibilidades que ela teria com um cartão sem limites. Eu ainda estava sem acreditar que Edward tinha feito não só com que Alice viesse até aqui, mas também Carmen e Beth e que elas iriam me ajudar a planejar o meu casamento… na Itália. Poucos dias atrás eu estava super estressada tendo que lidar com uma cerimonialista que não entendia meus desejos e fica empurrando coisas pra mim só por estarem "na moda", e em alguns dias eu estaria tendo o meu casamento perfeito na Itália e cercada das pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo. Soltei um suspiro e me aconcheguei em Edward, enquanto terminávamos de comer.

\- Bom, enquanto vocês discutem os detalhes dos preparativos - Edward começou. -, eu vou aproveitar para checar algumas coisas no escritório. Jasper chega na sexta-feira, certo?

\- Uhum - Alice concordou. - Na verdade ele disse que queria discutir umas coisas com você, então talvez você devesse dar uma checada com ele.

\- Pode deixar - respondeu, abrindo um meio sorriso e então se virou para mim. - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, tudo bem?

Assenti e ele se despediu com um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

\- Antes de começarmos, eu só queria dizer uma coisa - Alice disse. - Eu sei que o Edward se sente mal por você ter passado por todo esse estresse sozinha e eu também quero aproveitar o momento para pedir desculpas por não ser uma amiga presente nas últimas semanas.

\- Você não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu sou muito teimosa pra pedir ajuda e achei que conseguiria dar conta de tudo sozinha, o que obviamente foi um grande erro - revirei os olhos. - O que importa é que você, ou melhor, que vocês estão aqui agora. Eu estou muito feliz que poderei compartilhar os preparativos do meu casamento com vocês. Obrigada por terem voado essa distância toda.

\- Ok, ok… acho que é muito cedo pra gente começar a derrubar algumas lágrimas. Vamos salvar isso para mais tarde - Beth brincou, fungando um pouquinho e nós soltamos uma risada. - Que tal começarmos logo? Você já tem algo específico em mente?

\- Hmm… Edward e eu tínhamos decidido que queríamos um bolo de tiramisù, antes de Emily dizer que tiramisù não combinava com a estação.

\- Bom, Emily pode ir se foder! - Nonna exclamou, me surpreendendo e arrancando uma risada de todas. - Eu acho a ideia de um bolo de tiramisù ótima. Além do mais, fica perfeito para um casamento de inverno. Você pensou nas cores, _tesoro_?

\- Pensei na decoração com velas, pedaços de madeira e um tom de vermelho puxado para o vinho. Talvez algumas luzes de natal iluminando o ambiente?

\- Ohhh! Eu já consigo imaginar tudo - Beth suspirou.

E pelas próximas horas nós ficamos sentadas ali discutindo todos os detalhes para um casamento perfeito no inverno italiano. Felizmente a temperatura não estava tão baixa assim, então eu poderia ter meu casamento ao ar livre sem problemas. Nada que uma estola não resolvesse. Apesar de não estar mais numa época de muita neve, os vinhedos ainda estavam levemente cobertos pela neve que restou - deixando um cenário perfeito. Alice e Carmen rapidamente começaram a pesquisar na internet onde conseguiríamos tudo a tempo, enquanto Nonna me passava a lista dos melhores confeiteiros da região e Beth ia fazendo uma lista de tudo o que precisávamos.

Nós só paramos para descansar quando fomos almoçar e então já estávamos a todo vapor novamente. Enquanto eu observava aquelas quatro mulheres conversando animadamente sobre o meu casamento, não pude deixar de sentir meu coração aquecer. Era assim que eu devia estar me sentindo desde o começo: rodeada de pessoas que me amavam e que queriam me ajudar a ter o melhor dia da minha vida, e não tentando fazer tudo sozinha com uma cerimonialista que não pensava nenhum segundo nos desejos da noiva. Naquele momento não pude deixar de pensar em como seria ter minha mãe ali também, rindo e me ajudando a preparar o dia mais especial possível. Ela definitivamente fazia falta em momento assim, mas eu nunca podia dizer que estava sozinha.

\- Você está bem? - Carmen perguntou baixinho ao meu lado e só então eu percebi que algumas lágrimas tinham escorrido.

\- Sim - respondi, rapidamente limpando os olhos. Eu ainda não gostava de chorar na frente das pessoas, ou de ficar falando sobre sentimentos e coisas do tipo. - Apenas pensando na minha mãe.

\- _Tesoro -_ Nonna murmurou, me envolvendo em um abraço. - Eu tenho certeza que onde quer que sua mãe esteja, lá de cima, ela está olhando por você e está muito orgulhosa da jovem mulher que você se tornou.

\- Eu sei… E ela também estaria grata por vocês estarem aqui comigo - murmurei e então segurei a mão de Carmen, que ainda estava ao meu lado. - _Todas_ vocês.

\- Eu acho que a hora de derrubar algumas lágrimas chegou - Alice fungou, pegando uma caixa de lenços em sua bolsa e passando adiante. - Ainda bem que eu vim preparada.

\- Acho que o momento pede um bom vinho também - Beth sugeriu.

E foi assim que Edward nos encontrou um pouco mais tarde: sentadas no chão da sala, rodeadas de papéis com informações para ligarmos no dia seguinte, revistas de casamento aberdas, lenços amassados e várias taças de vinho praticamente vazias.

\- Tiveram um dia produtivo? - meu noivo perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando. Depois de vários dias dormindo e acordando ao lado dele, eu tinha sentido falta da sua presença durante o dia.

\- Sim! Amanhã vamos sair cedo para fazermos a prova do bolo e do buffet, enquanto Nonna e Beth cuidam da decoração.

Pegando minha taça vazia e servindo uma taça de vinho para si, Edward fez questão de se atualizar de tudo o que tínhamos decidido durante a tarde - menos sobre o vestido, claro. Felizmente eu já tinha escolhido o vestido perfeito em Nova York e a estilista me assegurou de que o vestido chegaria aqui na Itália em até dois dias, visto que eu já tinha provado ele poucos dias atrás e não havia precisado de fazer muitos ajustes além de um pequeno aperto na cintura. Ela tinha até mesmo me enviado por e-mail alguns modelos de estola que eu poderia usar com o vestido caso desejasse. Era incrível o que um pouco - ou no caso, muito - de dinheiro podia fazer. Tudo que eu precisei foi falar alguns números pelo telefone e minutos depois ela estava pronta para até mesmo voar até Florença se fosse necessário. De qualquer forma, apesar de o vestido ser um segredo total, Edward ainda continuou perguntando tudo o que ele podia pensar. Eu amava que ele queria saber todos os detalhes do nosso dia e amava ainda mais ver a expressão de felicidade e amor que ele tinha quando fazia perguntas.

\- Uma coisa que ainda não decidimos é sobre contratar uma banda ou um DJ. Eu sinto que não vamos achar nenhuma banda boa de última hora - eu disse, roubando um pouco do vinho dele.

\- Nós podemos cuidar disso amanhã quando formos provar o bolo. Eu sei que o vestido está fora dos limites, mas eu quero estar presente em todo o resto.

\- Perfeito! - concordei, me aconchegando em seu peito.

\- Sim, você é - respondeu, depositando um beijo na lateral do meu pescoço e eu soltei um pequeno suspiro contra seus lábios. Em alguns dias eu seria a nova Sra. Edward Masen. Eu mal podia esperar.

* * *

 **SURPRESA! Não vou nem pedir desculpas, só dizer que: a vida anda corrida nos últimos meses. Obrigada pela paciência. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, o próximo é o último e vai ser postado ainda essa semana! Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam do capítulo. s2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betado por LeiliPattz. Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Bella POV.**

Quando finalmente voltamos para a cabana ao anoitecer, eu não perdi tempo em atacar os lábios de Edward e me jogar em seus braços, enlaçando as pernas em suas cintura e o puxando o mais perto de mim possível. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que esse homem maravilhoso, sexy e prestativo era meu e que ele tinha pensado em todos os mínimos detalhes para se assegurar de que nosso casamento fosse perfeito. Obviamente eu precisava agradecê-lo da melhor forma possível, por isso o ataque quando chegamos na cabana. Meu Bobinho soltou uma risada misturada com um gemido contra meus lábios e rapidamente apoiou suas mãos na minha bunda. Tecnicamente para evitar que eu caísse, mas eu sabia muito bem o quanto ele amava aquela parte do meu corpo.

\- Humm… qual o motivo do ataque? - ele perguntou, quando eu desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço e comecei a beijar e dar leves mordidas ali.

\- Apenas um agradecimento por você ser o melhor noivo de todos e por me fazer feliz - respondi, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios inchados e então, decidindo provocá-lo um pouco, desenlacei minhas pernas da sua cintura e fingi que ia embora. - Mas se você está reclamando…

\- Eu nunca reclamaria de ter você pulando em mim, Isabella - respondeu, me puxando pela cintura e colando meu corpo ao seu. Soltei um gemido quando senti sua ereção contra minhas costas e estiquei os braços até seu pescoço, fazendo um carinho ali. Edward grunhiu baixinho e eu estremeci com o tom provocativo da sua voz quando ele disse as próximas palavras. - Agora, sobre esse agradecimento…

\- O que sobre ele? - perguntei ofegante, arqueando minhas costas quando sua mão livre apertou um dos meus seios.

\- Você tem sessenta segundos para tirar suas roupas e me esperar na cama - respondeu, me soltando.

\- O que? - Minha voz saiu atordoada e eu gemi quando vi seus olhos verdes cheios de desejo em minha direção. Ugh.

\- 60, 59, 58… - ele calmamente começou a contar e eu soltei um gritinho, correndo até o quarto ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tirar minhas roupas de inverno o mais rápido possível.

Aparentemente era hora de terminar o que eu tinha começado então. Amém.

Depois de uma noite onde eu pude _agradecer_ o meu bobinho várias e várias vezes, nós finalmente dormimos abraçadinhos e então, na manhã seguinte, após um banho rápido juntos e alguns momentos roubados, nós finalmente voltamos para a casa principal da fazenda, antes de irmos até a cidade para fazermos a prova do bolo e o buffet. Eu sabia que o dia seria longo, mas eu mal podia esperar. Especialmente pelo fato de que desta vez eu teria Edward ao meu lado em quase todos os momentos.

\- Você está ansiosa? - Edward me perguntou, quando estávamos saindo da fazenda. - É claro que você está. Olha essa carinha…

\- Que carinha? - perguntei e ele soltou uma risada.

\- Seus olhos estão praticamente brilhando e você não para de morder esses lábios maravilhosos - respondeu, rapidamente passando o polegar em meus lábios. - Sem contar que você não para de mexer as mãos em seu colo.

\- Bom, talvez eu não precisasse de ficar mexendo minhas mãos em meu colo se você me desse algo para mantê-las ocupadas - provoquei, colocando uma mão em sua coxa. Sorri quando ele trincou o maxilar. Mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda era tão fácil de provocá-lo. Eu amava isso.

\- Comporte-se - me repreendeu, colocando a mão por cima da minha e retirando da sua maravilhosa coxa.

\- Chato - resmunguei e ele soltou uma risada, levando minha mão até seus lábios e dando um beijinho nela. Não pude segurar o meu sorriso. Eu sabia que Edward só estava tentando me distrair para que eu não ficasse pensando demais no que poderia ou não dar errado até o fim da semana e eu estava grata por isso. Meu Bobinho me conhecia como ninguém. - Obrigada.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - brincou, lançando uma piscadinha em minha direção antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada.

E assim os dias foram seguindo. Edward e eu pudemos escolher a melhor receita de bolo de tiramisù das cinco opções que Andrezza, uma das confeiteiras, tinha nos apresentado, assim como os docinhos e os bombons e todo o resto da comida e aperitivos que seriam servidos no casamento. Com a ajuda de Alice, Carmen, Beth e Nonna, todos os detalhes estavam sendo acertados e eu não podia ficar mais feliz. No dia seguinte, meu pai, Jasper e Anthony chegaram e, junto deles, meu tão sonhado vestido de noiva - que Alice rapidamente guardou no meu antigo quarto na casa principal da fazenda - e no próximo dia foi a vez meu querido primo, Pietro, e seus pais chegarem também. Apesar da casa ser bem espaçosa, eu sabia que não seria possível a hospedagem de todos os convidados ali e, ao questionar isso logo após o jantar na quinta-feira a noite, meu pai me informou que ele já tinha tomado conta daquilo e havia arranjado um hotel fora da cidade que abrigaria os convidados, assim como carros para buscá-los no aeroporto e para trazê-los até a fazenda no dia do casamento. Quando ele terminou de explicar seus planos, eu estava mais do que chocada. Quero dizer, eu sabia que dinheiro dificilmente era um problema para meu pai e que o casamento não teria mais do que cem convidados, mas ainda assim, bancar tudo aquilo com certeza não estava sendo barato - uma vez que aparentemente ele também estava pagando boa parte das passagens.

\- Papai… - murmurei, ainda com os olhos arregalados. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

\- Princesa, será que nós podemos dar uma volta pelas parreiras? - sugeriu e eu prontamente assenti, sabendo que ele provavelmente queria conversar em particular comigo. Assim como eu, meu pai também não era a melhor pessoa quando se tratava de demonstrar muitos sentimentos em frente de várias pessoas. Depois de dar um beijinho breve na bochecha de Edward, eu rapidamente peguei meu casaco e então o acompanhei para fora da casa, o vento gelado batendo no meu rosto na mesma hora. - Eu sei que provavelmente não é uma boa ideia dar uma caminhada numa noite de inverno, mas…

\- Está tudo bem - dei uma risadinha, enlaçando meu braço com o dele enquanto caminhávamos em silêncio.

\- Eu queria te pedir desculpas. - Ele começou alguns minutos depois e eu parei de andar, lançando um olhar confuso em sua direção. - Edward me explicou o motivo da súbita mudança de planos em relação ao casamento e eu percebi que estava tentando fazer você ter um casamento que não era o que você queria. Você é muito parecida com sua mãe em alguns aspectos e eu já devia imaginar que aquele circo que estávamos armando em Nova York não fazia muito o seu estilo. Vendo você aqui rodeadas das pessoas que você ama, enquanto você planeja seu dia especial, me fez perceber o quão _certa_ foi essa decisão. A Itália sempre foi um lugar cheio de boas lembranças pra você, um lugar onde você passava suas férias de verão, onde você cresceu, onde você também compartilhou alguns memórias com o Edward e com outras pessoas que tanto ama, então não deveria ser surpresa que você iria querer se casar aqui e, de alguma forma, eu não percebi isso e t-

\- Papai… - o interrompi, apertando levemente sua mão. - Você não precisa se desculpar por nada disso. Você não me obrigou a planejar um casamento em Nova York, você não me obrigou a organizar tudo sozinha, ou até mesmo a contratar Emily como cerimonialista. Eu fiz tudo isso porque _eu_ pensei que era o que _eu_ queria e porque eu estava sendo teimosa demais para admitir que eu estava errada ou que eu precisava de ajuda. Felizmente eu percebi a tempo que tudo estava sendo demais para que eu conseguisse aguentar e tive o apoio não só do meu noivo, como também de todas as pessoas que eu amo. Além do mais, eu que devia estar me desculpando pela despesa que o senhor vai ter ao trazer todos os convidados até aqui.

\- Princesa, eu já iria pagar pelo seu casamento em Nova York e obviamente ele não seria nada barato - brincou. - Como Edward resolveu pagar o casamento aqui, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era me assegurar de que todos os convidados viessem até vocês.

\- Você não precisava fazer isso, mas eu estou grata que você fez - murmurei, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. - Você sempre fez o possível para que eu nunca ficasse desejando algo sem ter e agora não está sendo diferente.

\- Eu faço isso porque te amo, princesa.

\- Eu também te amo, papai - respondi, deixando que ele me desse um abraço rápido. - Agora será que podemos entrar? Eu estou congelando!

No dia seguinte, meu pai e Edward se asseguraram de que todos os convidados estivessem chegando bem até o hotel que tinha sido reservado enquanto eu e as meninas nos assegurávamos de que tudo estava pronto e em ordem para o dia seguinte. O dia foi bastante corrido e eu mal tive tempo de ver Edward. Foi só após o jantar quando os pais de Edward, Carmen, Nonna e meu pai tinham subido para descansar e nós ficamos na sala conversando, que eu finalmente pude ter um tempo pra ficar agarradinha com meu Bobinho. Soltei uma risadinha quando, assim que entramos na sala, Edward me puxou para sentar em seu colo e Pietro aproveitou a oportunidade para provocá-lo sobre essa ser a noite que dormiríamos em quartos separados por ser a noite antes do casamento. Nós só ficaríamos uma noite afastados, mas isso não queria dizer que eu tinha que gostar de dormir mesmo que uma noite longe do meu Bobinho.

\- Pelo menos ele tem alguém para passar a noite junto no dia seguinte - Alice rebateu, se aconchegando em Jasper e eu soltei uma risadinha quando meu primo estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

\- Óbvio que isso seria diferente se você não tivesse me trocado pelo Jasper, _ma belle_ \- Pietro provocou de volta e desta vez Edward me acompanhou na risada quando notamos a expressão de Jasper endurecer. É, mesmo Alice e Pietro sendo apenas amigos ele ainda morria de ciúmes do meu primo.

\- Cala a boca - Alice resmungou, mostrando o dedo do meio para Pietro e se virando para Jasper para dar um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Talvez fosse melhor eu mudar o assunto.

\- Enfim, e o que você está fazendo no meu casamento sozinho? - perguntei. - Pensei que você estivesse saindo com uma tal de Marlène?

\- Marylène - me corrigiu e suspirou. - E eu não estou saindo com ela. Ela ainda está resistindo aos meus charmes.

\- Você finalmente encontrou uma mulher que sabe te colocar em seu lugar? Quero dizer, além de mim e Bella, claro. Isso é algo que eu pagaria dinheiro pra ver.

\- Você é má - meu primo fez um bico ridículo e então se virou para mim. - Talvez você pudesse me dar umas aulas, priminha.

\- Eu? - perguntei, já imaginando onde ele queria chegar.

\- Claro, afinal de contas, eu sei tudo sobre como você conquistou o Edward e fez ele parar de resistir aos seus charmes - respondeu, balançando as sobrancelhas. - O que quer que você tenha feito funcionou, quero dizer, já que vocês vão se casar e tudo mais.

\- Pois você saiba que eu não precisei fazer nada - respondi petulante e Alice cobriu uma risada com uma tosse falsa, provavelmente se lembrando dos nossos dias na academia em Chicago ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper não se preocupou em disfarçar e soltou uma risada debochada. - Edward caiu nos meus charmes por vontade própria e sem precisar de jogos de sedução. Eu não faço essas coisas.

\- Claro, claro - Pietro revirou os olhos. - Você pode salvar essa resposta pra quando seu pai estiver no mesmo cômodo que a gente. Eu sei que Edward não te chama de _maldita_ sem motivos...

Foi a vez de Edward soltar uma risada. Estreitei os olhos e discretamente me remexi em seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um carinho em sua nuca, bem no local que eu sabia que ele mais gostava. Edward parou de rir imediatamente e foi a minha vez de soltar uma risadinha quando ele trincou o maxilar, imediatamente parando meus movimentos ao segurar minha cintura com força. Ele não precisava de falar nada, seu olhar já dizia tudo: maldita. Pietro revirou os olhos, dizendo que aquela pequena demonstração só provava o que ele queria dizer e eu dei de ombros, voltando a me aconchegar em Edward enquanto ele fazia um carinho inocente na palma da minha mão. Quando infelizmente chegou a hora de nos despedirmos para a noite, eu não quase não pude controlar a vontade de ser petulante e arrastar ele de volta para a cabana, mas eu sabia que Alice e Carmen estavam arrumando o lugar para nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher e que por isso dormiríamos na casa principal mesmo. De qualquer forma, depois de um longo beijo e de ser praticamente arrastada por Alice até o quarto que íamos dividir, Edward e eu seguimos nossos caminhos separados para nossa última noite como noivos.

Na manhã seguinte, eu fui acordada com Alice, Carmen, Nonna e Beth no quarto e então começamos o nosso dia de beleza. Carmen tinha arranjado para que funcionárias do meu SPA favorito da cidade viessem até a fazenda da família para o meu dia de noiva e eu fiz a única coisa que eu precisava fazer naquele dia: relaxar e aproveitar o tratamento para ficar perfeita. Vez ou outra Carmen e Alice saíam da casa para conferirem como as coisas estavam lá fora e eu precisei controlar minha ansiedade para não ir ver com meus próprios olhos como tudo estava ficando. Nós tínhamos encomendados bancos de tronco de árvore para que os convidados se sentassem e tínhamos organizado de colocar pequenas mantas peludas no acentos para que os convidados pudessem se manter aquecidos durante a cerimônia. O caminho até o altar seria um longo tapete de pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas e ele seria iluminado por diversas velas que seriam acesas. Eu mal podia esperar para ver tudo pronto.

\- Você está ansiosa? Nervosa? - Alice perguntou, algumas horas mais tarde. Ela, Carmen, Nonna e Beth já estavam prontas, enquanto meu cabelo ainda estava sendo arrumado por uma das cabeleireiras que o salão do SPA tinha mandado.

\- Ansiosa, sim. Nervosa, não - respondi. - Eu mal posso esperar para me tornar a nova Sra. Masen.

\- Quem podia imaginar que aqueles flertes na academia ia nos trazer aqui? - ela perguntou sonhadora e eu apenas suspirei, concordando. - Você se lembra daquela noite no seu jantar de aniversário de dezoito anos?

É claro que eu me lembrava. Nós tínhamos ido jantar em um dos meus restaurantes favoritos e eu aproveitei cada minuto para provocar meu Bobinho, já que ele tinha se sentado ao meu lado. Mas eu sabia que minha melhor amiga estava falando de outro momento daquele dia: quando nós duas estávamos no meu quarto conversando antes de dormir.

\- Eu te falei que vocês dois fariam um casal bonito - ela me lembrou e eu soltei uma risadinha. Por mais que naquela época eu não fosse admitir em voz alta, eu já sabia que Edward e eu seríamos perfeito um para o outro.

Depois de terminar de ajeitar meu cabelo e dar os toques finais na minha maquiagem, Alice e Carmen me ajudaram a colocar o meu vestido e eu parei por alguns segundos para observá-lo no meu corpo. Eu era oficialmente uma noiva. Eu. Bella Swan. Quem iria imaginar? O vestido era digno de uma princesa usar em um baile. Ele tinha alças em tule e um decote à barco, todo bordado de flores de renda e pequenos cristais. A saia do vestido ia se abrindo em um tule suave também bordado com os detalhes de renda, dando uma alusão de que a saia do vestido estivesse flutuando. Para completar o visual, eu tinha colocado um par de luvas, também de tule, que iam até acima dos meus cotovelos. Eu não só parecia com uma princesa. Eu me sentia uma princesa.

\- Wow - eu ouvi alguém murmurar atrás de mim, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção em quem era.

\- Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, princesa. - Desta vez eu reconheci a voz e me virei, encontrando meu pai parado ali no quarto com um sorriso orgulhoso e os olhos marejados.

\- Obrigada, papai - respondi, caminhando em sua direção e segurando suas mãos.

\- Ok, ok - Beth começou, abanando as mãos na frente dos olhos para não chorar. - Agora que todos estamos prontas, que tal irmos para nossos devidos lugares? Bella, meu bem, você quer ajuda para colocar sua estola?

\- Não precisa - respondi, com um sorriso. - Eu quero caminhar no altar assim. Eu colocarei a estola quando a cerimônia acabar.

\- Você tem certeza? Você vai acabar congelando.

\- Absoluta - respondi. Eu queria que Edward me visse caminhando em sua direção daquele jeito.

\- Perfeito. Meu filho vai ficar sem palavras quando ver o quão linda você está - elogiou, fazendo um carinho em meu ombro, antes de voltar sua atenção para se certificar de que todos estivessem em suas posições.

\- Pronta? - meu pai perguntou, estendendo sua mão em minha direção, quando já estávamos esperando nossa vez de entrar. Incapaz de dizer alguma coisa sem ter a certeza de que eu não ia começar a chorar, eu apenas assenti e segurei sua mão com força, prendendo minha respiração quando recebemos o _ok_ para entramos no campo de visão dos convidados.

Eu queria dizer que olhei para todas as pessoas que eu amava e que estavam ali presentes, meu amigos, meus familiares. Que eu me certifiquei que a decoração estava tão impecável quanto eu esperava que estivesse. Ou que eu percebi o quão frio estava enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao altar. Mas nada disso seria verdade, pois, no momento em que eu entrei no campo de visão dos convidados e meu olhar parou em Edward, ele era tudo o que eu conseguia enxergar. Todas as pessoas, toda a decoração, todo o estresse dos preparativos, o frio… tudo aquilo simplesmente desapareceu. E quando eu finalmente fui entregue a suas mãos no altar, eu ainda não conseguia concentrar em nada que não fosse aqueles olhos verdes me olhando com tanto amor, ou aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso que ele estava lançando em minha direção. Eu só percebi que era minha vez de dizer algo quando Edward coçou a garganta levemente e então mordi os lábios envergonhada, antes de pedir que o Padre repetisse a pergunta.

\- Isabella Swan, você aceita se casar com Edward Masen?

\- Sim - respondi, abrindo um sorriso tão grande que podia machucar.

\- Então, pelo poder a mim concedido, diante de Deus e de todos aqui presentes, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

E foi exatamente o que ele fez. Enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura, Edward me puxou para ele e me deu um beijo longo e lento, sem se importar com os assovios e zoações dos nossos convidados e, enquanto estávamos ali parados no altar nos beijando pela primeira vez como marido e mulher, foi como se um flashback de todos os nossos momentos nos últimos anos estivessem sendo repassados em minha cabeça. As provocações, os flertes, os beijos roubados, as declarações de amor, nossa paixão, os obstáculos que enfrentamos e superamos… Nós dois certamente tínhamos percorrido um longo caminho desde aqueles dias na academia em Chicago. E eu faria tudo mais uma vez se isso significasse que eu estaria exatamente onde estava agora: Bella. Isabella. Sra. Masen… Maldita.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Eu não acredito que finalmente chegamos a esse capítulo. Assim como a Bella eu ainda fico meio boba quando penso em tudo que aconteceu desde que essa história foi postada. Quem ia imaginar que de uma conversa aleatória com uma amiga ia se transformar nessa história que repercutiu tanto? Nós chegamos ao final da história desse Edward e dessa Bella, mas com certeza a história da Maldita e do seu Bobinho só está começando. Obrigada a cada uma de vocês que leram, acompanharam, torceram, comentaram e surtaram comigo. Vocês são as melhores! E um obrigada especial a minha beta e amiga, Leili, que viu ABM/ABW nascer junto comigo. Beijos, beijos e até a próxima! s2_

 **N/B:** _Eu amo demais essa história, esses personagens, sou eternamente grata a Brenda por ter me feito parte desse projeto que surgiu de uma conversa aleatória nossa. E depois de tanto tempo chegamos ao fim do fim de ABM/ABW. Ou será que é mesmo o fim? Mistérios! Um beijo para cada leitora que acompanha essa história da Maldita e do Bobinho xx Leili Pattz_


End file.
